Yuan Shu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Yuan Shu. Dynasty Warriors 9 *"Don't feel ashamed. What happened was inevitable." *"Ahh yes, let it be known that I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Urgh... How dare you scare me like this..." *"Hmph! This was inevitable." *"No, this cannot be! My ambitions remain unfulfilled..." *"An a-ambush?! The enemy is smarter than I thought..." *"Is that supposed to be an ambush? Don't make me laugh!" *"All is lost if I were to fall here. I shall withdraw for now." *"No... I cannot fall here... all will be... lost..." *"This territory now belongs to me." *"The time has come! We now attack the enemy's position!" *"We cannot afford to lose this position. It must be defended at all costs." *"Such insolent behavior... I shall stop that enemy." *"Our friends are in trouble? Very well, I shall aid them at once." *"Destroy the enemy! I won't let anyone thwart our advance!" *"It would be good to stop and observe the enemy for a moment." *"Move out! Show the enemy who is truly superior!" *"We shall defend this position. Do not allow a single enemy through!" *"Hmm... We won't last very long if this continues. We must withdraw once to resupply." *"Good, a job well done." *"None shall invade our land. You'll regret ever setting foot here!" *"You want to pass through here? Such insolence!" *"Hahaha... You've fallen victim to my strategy!" *"To make me tremble thus... I must admit, the enemy is strong." *"Let's move! The enemy shall know our power!" *"We mustn't allow the enemy to advance! Stopping them here is essential!" *"Yuan Shu has arrived with reinforcements. With this, the battle's as good as won." *"Confound it all! I need someone to save me, and quick!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"A truly amazing performance. You don't need me around!" *"You've come at a very good time. Can you help me?" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"You have amazing talent. Now don't let it go to waste." *"I thank you for coming to my aid. I am in your debt." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Sun Ce." *"Impressive, Sun Ce. I can see you've got the Tiger's blood." *"What took you so long, Sun Ce? Show me the same kind of courage your father has." *"Sun Jian, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Well done, Sun Jian. You are worthy of your nickname." *"You're finally here, Sun Jian. Show the enemy the fury of the Tiger." *"Be honored, for it is I who shall face you." *"You come alone? I have been underestimated. I'll have you regretting such foolishness." *"Forced to retreat... How could it have come to this?" *"This cannot be... How could I have been defeated...?!" *"Shao, I will show you which of us is superior." *"What's the matter, Shao? Finally fallen from favor, have we?" *"Shao... this is not the end of this...!" *"Impossible... to be defeated by the likes of Shao..." *"Sun Ce... How could you be so ungrateful..." *"As dauntless as ever, Sun Ce, though also a bit foolish." *"Defeated by the Tiger... if only I'd been able to tame the beast..." *"The Tiger's fangs... are sharper than I had imagined..." *"I'd like to entrust you with this important task. I promise you will be aptly rewarded, so what do you say?" *"I have a request for you. The reward will make it worthwhile. Well?" *"I'll be counting on you, then. Hahaha... I'm looking forward to receiving your report." *"Good. Failure is unacceptable. Take care of this." *"Even after I offer to pay compensation... Gah! Where is your greed? Your passion?" *"You dare defy me? Very well. Just get out of my sight." *"Ah, good timing! Can you help me?" *"You there. Lend me a hand." *"Yes, good work, as expected. Here is your reward. You've earned it." *"Hummm, quite well done. Here's your promised reward. Take it." *"Nothing can beat water with some honey added. All my drinking experience tells me that. You are sad indeed if you can't see it." *"You need to make a bigger name for yourself. After all, I'm giving you my attentions. If you look bad then I'll look bad too." *"Good. You're trying to meet my expectations. But you also need to rest, when you can. I want years of use out of you yet!" *"I've been hearing many good things about you. Excellent! My eye is proven once again. Continue to hone your skills and your beauty." *"You've been living a healthy lifestyle. Good. I want your talents around for years to come. Don't push yourself too hard, is all I ask." *"Your very name reverberates across the world. All know of your skills and your beauty. Hahaha! I knew you had it in you!" *"Ah, you're finally back. Keeping a noble like me waiting so long, honestly! I admit, I like your style!" *"Heh, finally, you're back. You've got some gumption, keeping me waiting. Hurry up and give me a proper welcome, then!" *"Have you finished everything you needed to do today? Let me give you one final task, then. Join me in a little conversation." *"Ah, you're back! It took you so long, I was getting worried. Please, can you try not to make me worry so much?" *"I've brought a gift for you today. I doubt you'll find it that exciting, but the more possessions the better, right?" *"Someone I don't know gave this to me. Probably trying to win my favor. Here, you have it. Do whatever you like with it." *"Here, please have this. I brought it here especially for you. You'd better not turn me down or I'll get angry!" *"Pretty impressive, right? I got this just for you. No need to hold back! Just be grateful." *"Building your fortune, while living in a luxury suited to yourself. Would you like some hints to help you achieve this?" *"I've been watching you. Can you mind your behavior a little more? I can show you how to carry yourself with more elegance." *"How uncouth all these weapons are! I hoped to find one suited to me, but I guess I'm all out of luck." *"They have a good range, perhaps, but all of these items are also so crude! None of this junk is worthy of me!" *"You there! Open a path for me! Come now, can't you hear me?" *"What? They don't have any honeyed water? Hah! This is why I hate peasant food." *"I dislike such shabby places intently. I'll endeavor to leave this place at once." *"Huh, not a bad attempt at a building. I would make it a little more lavish, of course." *"I feel the eyes of the people on me. Hah! I'm not going to give them anything!" *"Yellow Turbans? They're wasting their time. Peasants can't change this world. This rebellion will be put down, soon enough." *"Dong Zhuo is a selfish monster! We cannot leave power in his meaty hands! I will put him back in his place!" *"He gathered all the best warriors and still couldn't defeat Dong Zhuo! Just how far through the mud must that fool drag our name?" *"Failing to comprehend the meaning of turning one's back on the Imperial Seal?! All of these fools shall be made to pay!" *"Well, well." *"Bow lower, please." *"The people are scared of conflict.There's nothing to fear, however! I'll end this pointless fighting before they know it!" *"They refuse to work hard and simply suck on the teat of peace. These peasants are such simpletons!" *"The fighting will start soon. We need to check all provisions and equipment while we can." *"Gah, it's started raining! That's it for today, then. No more walking!" Category:Quotes